


SniperXReader SmutShot

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	SniperXReader SmutShot

"Mick- Agh! Nnnn, not so rough... You're gonna leave a mark, maybe even draw blood! Ah!" He was in a mood. A mood crossed between pissed and horny because of work, and he was currently taking his frustrations out on you... Not that you minded really, you always had the best sex when he was irritated. He had you in the doggy-style position, the position he usually chose when he was feeling feral. 

 

His sharp teeth were biting into your shoulder, littering it with red teeth marks that would take ages to go away. His lengthy cock was deep within your inner walls, his hips keeping up a magnificent rhythm, hips rocking down and forward, sliding in to the hilt, until he would reverse the motion, dragging his cock nearly all the way from your depths before repeating the procedure, his hands under your chest as he cupped and squeezed your breasts, teasing your nipples.

 

"Hush up complaining! You know as well as Oi do 'ow much you love it when Oi'm rough with you. Mmm...." Another nip to your neck, his tongue swirling over the red marks as he continued his rough treatment on your body. "You're all koinds of wet and swollen 'round me. You can't loie to me, luv." You whine, moaning loudly when he gives you one particularly rough thrust before breathing against your ear, growling lowly. 

 

Your pussy clenches around him tightly as you dig your nails into the mattress, a growl of your own escaping your throat. "S, screw you for being right! Agh! Mick! I'm gonna end up cumming if you don't stop!" He moves his hands from your breasts, gripping your hips roughly instead, he starts hammering into you. "That's roight, cum for me! Oi'm no where near done, luv. Not by a looong shot! Cum as many times as you loike. Oi can go alllll day~" You hiss as your internal muscles clench, cumming deliciously hard all over his stiff cock. "Fuck me!" He laughs, a raspy, guttural pussy wetting sound that twines around your ovaries. "That's exactly wot' Oi'm doing, luv." God you loved this man!


End file.
